Rhythm of Love
by Special.K.Vampire
Summary: This is a cute oneshot me and my friend, Nat, made up.  Read or be square!  It's super cute! XO!


**This was a story by me and my BFFINTHEWORLD, Natasha...yep she's weird! We both like to think that this guy is acctually real, but sadly he's not. :,( **

**ANYWAY! PLEASE REVIEW, IT WOULD BE VERY APPRECIATED!**

**Thanks! XO, Special K and Nat!**

Rhythm of Love

Trinity's auburn hair sparkled in the sun that hit her face. The glint in her eyes gave the impression that they were real jade. She stood on the handlebars of her nineteen-fifties bike. It was a glossy white, like frosting on a cake.

"Ah! You're going too fast!" she shouted to Caledon, her boyfriend.

"Hold on tighter then!" he called back.

"Ah!" she squeeled.

"Close your eyes," he said, gripping her hand a bit tighter that was underneath his on the handlebars.

She closed her lids.

"Cal! This isn't helping!"

"I didn't say it was supposed to."

But the bike came to a stop before she could say anything back.

"And here we are," he said, lifting her off the handlebars and placing her on the ground. "You can open your eyes now, you know."

"Oh," she laughed at herself, "I didn't notice."

She looked around. There was a tree behind them and the leaves only let in some of the orange sunlight above.

"And you chose to take me here because . . . ?"

"Well, I mean, you're going to Oxford, Trin. And I'm going . . . to Harvard."

"Please," she said, "don't make me think about it."

"Sorry, but that's why. I just wanted to do something . . . romantic, I guess."

"Sweetie, you're romantic on your own."

"I don't believe it."

She shook her head. He ran his hands down her shoulders and along her yellow and white polka dotted summer dress. He felt her curves and her little figure underneath. She slipped her hands into the back pockets of his jeans. He craned his neck so their eyes could meet. His lips met her bottom one. He picked her up, cradling her like a baby. They sat down where the tree met the ground, still entwined in each other.

After a few more moments of embracement, they broke apart, staring at each other.

"I've got an idea," Trinity said.

"What?"'

"Tell me something you love about me."

He laughed, "I don't think there's enough time in the world for that."

"Do it. The number one thing."

"Um . . . can I say thing?"

"No just the one thing."

"This is hard."

"Try."

"I mean, I love your eyes and your hair of course. And the way you can't help but smile at me. And when you're mad beyond belief, you still call me and tell me what's really bugging you. But if I have to choose just one, I love how tiny you are. You fit right here. Right here with me." He stroked her hair.

She beamed into his face.

"Kay, now you have to go," he said.

"Um . . . this _is _hard."

"Well I do love your abs, but I guess that's not it. I love your voice. How it gets all low when you're serious. But . . . I guess . . . if I have to just pick one thing . . . I love you. Who you are. It's what completes me. You complete me."

He kissed the apple of her left cheek.

"Cal."

"Mmhmm?"

"What are we gonna do? You know, when we're . . . off to school?"

"Babe, I'll write you. Email you. Call you long distance, I don't care. Just as long as I can hear you voice."

"I can't believe we're gonna be an ocean away."

"Trin, think of it this way. It's _only _an ocean away. And I'd swim that ocean for you any day."

She lay her head into his white t-shirt, trying to fall asleep.

"Don't fall asleep, love. I want us to be awake. We can stay out here and sleep later."

"Kay," she breathed. "I couldn't fall asleep anyways."

He kissed the top of her head.

She could hear birds chirping and leaves rustling in the warm summer breeze.

"Here," he said standing up and bringing her with him.

"What?"

"We're gonna dance."

"Dance?"

"Yeah, we're gonna dance."

"There's no music though."

He gave a low chuckle.

"Sway to the rhythm of love, baby. Just sway to the rhythm of love."

* * *

Caledon says, "This is hard".

**THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!**

(We didn't wanna ruin the mood by putting that in the story.)


End file.
